


No.

by KingsOnThrones



Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsOnThrones/pseuds/KingsOnThrones
Summary: “Do you even remember them?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	No.

“Do you even remember them?” All the hate, rage, pain, hurt and betrayal he felt for Barnes Tony let flow freely through those words. He had never been one to show his feelings. _Stark men are made from Iron_. But he was done pretending it was fine, done pretending _he_ was fine.

Barnes went limp in his iron grip.

“I remember all of them,” he said softly. His voice was overflowing with pain, hurt, sorrow, grief and guilt, so much _guilt_.

_No_ , Tony thought. _No. No, it couldn’t be._ He refused, he _refused_ to be a part of the Universe shit. Barnes wasn’t his soulmate, it couldn’t be. It couldn’t, It couldn’t, It couldn’t, _It couldn’t_ , _It couldn’t, It could-_

“If you’re going to kill me,” Barnes said, Barnes _begged_ , “do it before the Captain get’s here. Then, run.”

Tony’s heart clenched. “I’m not killing, my soulmate,” he said.

Barnes -no, _James_ \- stilled. “Is that what we are?”

“You know about soulmates?” Tony asked in return.

James nodded, “They made missions easier.”

Tony shuddered, but further ignored that comment. “Then yes. That is what we are.”

Before James could answer Steve jumped onto their platform. “Bucky! Get out of here!”

Tony expected James to run and let him alone with Steve, only God knew to what consequences that would lead. But instead James jumped in between Tony and Steve, pulling Tony behind his back. “No.” he said simply.

Steve looked _so_ lost; Tony almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

“No. I will not let _anyone_ get hurt on my account ever again. I’ve caused enough pain and destruction.” He fell to his knees. “You should’ve never let me return from Budapest alive.”

The last strings that held Tony’s heart together were ripped apart.

Steve looked hurt, but then his hurt turned into rage. “This is all your fault!” He was about launch himself at Tony, but James stopped him.

“Don’t, Steve, please don’t,” James said, his voice breaking. “We both know it ain’t his fault. He’s-He’s my _soulmate_ ,” he let the word flow from his lips like it, -like _Tony_ \- was something holy, “though, I do not understand. After all, I ain’t got a soul…”


End file.
